Psychopath in his service
by Sweet Executioner
Summary: A former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent appears shortly after Loki's arrival, volunteering to help, and he lets her stay under the partial influence of the scepter. But why is he punishing himself by making her hurt him and how far will she go before saying no to him? / Almost submissive!Loki, Loki/OC Rating might be changed to M later on.
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1 - **_Introduction_**  
**

'What is she doing here?' Clint asked, pointing somewhere behind his new boss.

Loki raised an eyebrow in surprise, turning his head to see who the archer was talking about. He momentarily froze at the sight then turned around to face the newcomer. 'And you would be...?'

'Doesn't really matter, does it?' the woman replied, keeping emotions out of her tone.

'It does.'

She shrugged, pulling her long blond hair out of the tight ponytail. 'I thought you would be more interested in how I got in. It's not exactly wise to ask for a name first. That, to be honest, is the least important thing.'

Loki didn't reply, but he cocked his head to one side. The soldiers and scientists they got came and stayed with the help of the scepter, but she just turned up out of nowhere, seemingly on her own free will.

'She's a former S.H.I.E.L.D. member, sir. She left when they declared her mentally unstable,' Clint informed him, his eyes fixed on her, one hand right above the handle of his gun. 'Gwen Taylor. A mutant,' he added quickly, as if it explained everything.

'Thank you,' Loki said with a mocking smile, taking a step closer to the woman, 'but a mutant? How so?' To him, she looked just like any other human being: weak, fragile and vulnerable.

Clint opened his mouth, ready to tell him everything he knew about her. 'She can produce-'

'Shut up, Barton!' she suddenly growled at him, but the archer grabbed the handle of his gun in response. Gwen let out an irritated sigh, electricity sparkling between her fingertips. 'I have a bit more organs than normal humans, or mutants for that matter, have,' she continued, a wide smile suddenly plastered across her face. 'They produce both low and high voltage electricity that I can use for various things. Assassinations for one.'

'I see. And what are you doing here?'

This question seemed to be a good one because she didn't start and argument this time. 'I always know how to find the best party in town. I think my invitation got lost in the mail.' Loki gave her a confused look, not understanding what she was implying. Gwen rolled her eyes before explaining. 'Whatever you're planning, it must be big, and I want to be a part of it.'

'Oh, do you?' he asked, dismissing Clint with a wave of his hand.

The archer gave the woman a cold look then did as he was told and left them alone in the room. This woman had worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. and she was a mutant, something Loki had never seen before, so why not using her? He thought about the possible ways of how he could use her abilities for his advantage, and in the end he declared her useful.

'You will have to fight your old friends,' he reminded her, his voice smooth as always.

'They were never my friends, just colleagues I had to work with.'

'Do you know about the Tesseract?' he asked, changing the topic.

'That big blue thing Tony Stark found? Yeah, there was quite a buzz about it in S.H.I.E.L.D. after I left,' she replied.

'It's here, with us. If you want to help, I'm more than happy to let you,' he started, pointing the scepter's end at her heart, slowly touching her chest with it. 'But I need to ensure you will behave,' he added with a smile, watching as her brown eyes turned bright blue like everyone else's. But soon her eyes turned into their normal state, except there was still a little blue ring around it. 'Interesting,' he noted, leaning down to take a closer look.

'What is?' she asked, looking him in the eye.

Loki reached down and swept her hair back behind her ears before grabbing her chin and pulling it up so he could see her eyes in the light provided by the lamp on the ceiling. 'You're not like them. Maybe you're partly immune to its effect,' he mused out loud, running his thumb along her cheek. 'Will you be a good girl and do as I say?'

She nodded without thinking.

'Good. Let's find Barton, and until then, tell me why you left S.H.I.E.L.D., please,' he said, letting her stepping out to the dark corridor first.

'They started to question my decisions, then Fury sent me to a psychologist that gave him a report about my condition. He said I was psychopath, mentally unstable, and a potential threat for the organization. He insisted I went on a therapy, but I turned down his offer and in the end, he made it look like my condition was a result of me being a mutant. This is fucking discrimination! But I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I'm usually not talking about this part of the story.'

Loki stopped for a second, looking down at the soldier lying on the ground.

'Sorry, my bad,' Gwen spoke up with a sheepish smile. 'But he's gonna be okay.'

'I couldn't care less if he was dead or alive,' Loki replied with a satisfied smirk. 'But I'm glad to see letting you stay was a good decision.'

'Why is Barton here, sir?'

'Excuse me?'

'I don't think he left S.H.I.E.L.D. on his own free will, but he's obeying now,' she explained, motioning towards the scepter in his hand. 'Does it have anything to do with this?'

'You are clever and I like it. Barton is helping me to collect everything we need, but I think I have another kind of duty for you.'

'And what would that be?'

Loki didn't answer, just flashed a mischievous smile at her before disappearing into a room, talking to Barton about something. When he returned, he stood right in front of Gwen, looking down at her with the same smile. 'So what did you say about high and low voltage electricity?'

'That I can generate both kinds,' she replied, her hands folded behind her back.

'I want a demonstration to see how it works.' Gwen gulped and nodded. 'Are you uncomfortable? Something is telling me you are. If there's something you're hiding from me, tell me now, because if I find it out later, you will suffer.'

'There's nothing, sir.'

Then he realized it was the proximity that bothered the woman; that he stood right in front of her, possibly too close for her liking. Her breathing changed, it became ragged, and he already knew what was happening.

'Oh, look at you. My scepter doesn't even have a full effect on you, but humanity's most basic instinct is already exposed,' he let out a quiet laugh as he leaned even closer to her. 'You're ready to serve me, aren't you?'

He raised his hand and placed it on the back of her neck, feeling her shiver under his touch. 'You humans are so easy to control,' he noted, but when he wanted to move his hand to grip her hair, she suddenly grabbed his arm and electrified it with her fingertips. It was only low voltage, Loki knew it, but the sensation it caused was something he had never experienced before.

'Don't touch me,' she growled, not letting go of his arm. 'Sir.'

'Well, well, well,' he said quietly, staring right into her eyes while he let go of her neck. 'That was something new.'

Loki didn't say anything else. He backed off, keeping a safe distance from her, but his mind was racing, the memory of electricity running through his body repeating the feeling over and over again. In some twisted way, he loved this sweet pain she caused.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hello all! As I mentioned it in my other story (_Dark Side_ - formerly _Kings and Queens_) this is the first story from a two-part miniseries. This chapter is an introduction, but it will hopefully write longer chapters in the future. But I'm not sure. The thing is, the time between Loki's arrival and the events in Germany is really short so things have to speed up in the story as well. It's a good thing Loki has the scepter, isn't it?

I hope you'll enjoyed it.

_Sweet Executioner_


	2. Suffering

(_"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."_ - Kahlil Gibran)

**Chapter 2 **_- Suffering_

Since Loki got the demonstration he wanted, he sent Gwen to help Barton with whatever he needed help with. He sat on some stairs, far away from everyone else, dealing with his own problems. They were questioning his future success, reminding him how he had gotten everything from them.

But it wasn't true.

Without him they wouldn't even have the chance to get their hands on the Tesseract. They should be grateful, and giving him the army he needed was the least they could do. And failure? He wouldn't fail. No, he was bound to win against these weak humans.

There was something that bothered him, though. The pain. How could anything be so bad that one starts begging for pain? He didn't know the answer and didn't even feel like finding out. To avoid it all he had to do was winning the war, leading the chitauri to victory.

'Sir?' Gwen asked again, waving her hand in front of his face. Loki looked up at her, his eyes narrowing as he was waiting for her to start talking. 'You look tired,' she stated, but when he didn't reply, she shrugged and turned to walk away.

Loki reached out and tightly grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to stand in front of him. His fingers loosened and slid down to her hand, keeping her in one place. He didn't say a thing, didn't even look up at her just waited for something to happen. She was getting uncomfortable again, he could feel it when she tried to pull away. 'Why don't they have faith in me, Gwen?' he suddenly spoke up, his eyes full of sorrow as he shifted his gaze to her face.

She was taken aback by his question but it was only noticeable trough her furrowed eyebrows. 'Who are you talking about?'

'Everyone.'

'Maybe because you're acting like a child,' she stated in a monotone voice after a few moments of silence. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to Barton about the things we need to get for Selvig.'

'He can do it alone.'

'Yes, but it would take more time, sir.'

'I said,' he started slowly as he stood up, once again using close proximity against her, 'he can do it alone.' He was towering over Gwen, still holding her hand as some kind of a reassurance. He was talking about something he had been keeping all to himself, and right now he felt relief. Saying it out loud, asking an outsider, they all helped him to cope with his feelings.

Gwen was becoming impatient, trying to find a way to escape him. 'Why don't you want me to go?'

Loki looked down at her, his blue eyes watching her intensely. 'I believe your determination to go and help him means you can work together with Barton,' he said, recalling the man's reaction when he had noticed her.

'Don't change the topic, please.'

'But it's important,' he tried.

'No, it's not,' she pointed out, shaking her head as she was finally able to free herself from his hold. 'He's more... controllable now, that's all,' she continued, slowly increasing the distance by taking little steps backwards. 'We didn't really get along in S.H.I.E.L.D. either. So why do you want me to stay again?'

'Tell me,' Loki spoke up after a long period of silence, folding his hands behind his back, 'do you really think I'm acting like a child?'

Gwen was humming, her eyes observing the dirty old walls. 'Well, you've just declared a war on Earth because you think your parents and your brother didn't love you enough. What else would it be but the rage of a confused child?' she asked quietly.

'They are not my parents and he's not my brother!' he objected angrily.

'Oh, really?'

'Do you think I deserve to suffer?'

His question was so unexpected, so out of place that for a second Gwen believed she misunderstood him. 'What?'

'Do you think I deserve to suffer?' he repeated the question, taking a few steps closer to Gwen, and this time she didn't flinch when he stopped in front of her.

'I joined you own my own free will. If you deserve to suffer, sir, I deserve it as well.'

Loki's lips curved into a smile. 'You still haven't answered.'

'Yes, I think we all deserve it,' she replied seriously.

This was the answer he wanted to hear. He had been trying to fight the pain he felt, but it didn't go away. The only way he could ease it was replacing it with something else, some other kind of pain that might surpass it, and seeing what she was capable of gave him an idea. They said he was insane and yes, it was probably madness, but how could they judge him? After all he had been through, all the lies, it was inevitable.

'In this case I need your help. Come with me,' he finally said.

Gwen followed him, trying to keep up with his long steps. 'What should I help you with?'

'You'll see.'

'Please, tell me I have to kill someone.'

Loki let out a quiet laugh as he glanced over at her. 'It'll be close enough.'

* * *

**Author's note:** I told you I'll write short chapters, but it's only because I want to focus on one thing at the time, taking small steps in the story.

I hope you liked it.

_Sweet Executioner_


	3. Favors

**Author's note:** Hi. This time I begin with this because this chapter is written from Loki's POV. I'm going to write chapters like this every once in a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think. You know, reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **_- Favors  
_

'You know, I'm not exactly fond of being led through dark, fusty corridors without being told where we're going,' Gwen states and I can't stop myself from looking up at the ceiling. 'To be honest, I don't even like places like this. I'm not afraid, just...'

'Would you please stay quiet, Gwen?' I ask with forced patience.

'I think that means your honesty rush is over, so we're not about to have a friendly little chat.' Her voice is cold, analytic as she keeps following me. 'You said it will be close to assassination, so... interrogation?' she asks with a sly smile.

As she's waiting for me to answer, she checks the device in her hand and quickly types something. I furrow my eyebrows every once in a while, trying to figure out what is she doing exactly. Her fingers move quickly, led by her expertise and experience with these things. 'What are you doing?' I finally ask after the fifth round of tying in a row.

'Organizing,' she replies with a shrug.

'What?'

'Assassination. A job has just come in, the salary is high but the target can easily be liquidated.'

I listen as she's talking; her reasoning is cold, logical, but I see something in her eyes. It's not about the money, not about how easy this job will be for her. It's all about the thrill; the thrill she's looking for. 'When do you have to do it?'

'Tonight.'

'And exactly how are you planning to do that? You're working for me now.'

'As a volunteer,' she corrects me without hesitation. 'You don't pay. Not to mention Barton will travel to Asia to get Selvig something, so I'll be back before him.'

She wouldn't care to explain herself to me if she wasn't under the influence of the scepter. Gwen knows exactly that she can only do what she wants if I let her, and giving me good reasons is essential in this situation. But why should I make it easy? It would be nice to see her begging for my permission, or coming up with another good reason as the part of some kind of a negotiation.

'I won't let you leave,' I tell her, smiling a little as her entire body tenses at once.

'That's not your decision.'

'Are you sure?' I ask as I step closer to her, keeping a safe distance at the moment. I don't want to scare her, so I only raise the scepter in my hand a little bit, making sure this movement doesn't seem to be provocation. 'We can try the scepter again.'

Gwen shrugs. 'Or you should just stop complaining and come with me then.'

'Excuse me?'

'Well obviously you'll have to disguise yourself so S.H.I.E.L.D. won't find you but it will be fun. Plus you could see me in action. What do you say?'

Another good reason; this proves me right, and also shows me how predictable she really is. But my lips turn into a smile before I answer and by the time I say those four words she already knows my decision. 'Alright, you can go.'

'Thank you, daddy,' she replied with a mischievous smile.

I stop in front of the door of an empty room, one far away from everyone, and I wait for her to put away the device and pay full attention to me again. Once she slips it back into the pocket of her pants, I open the door and let her in first.

It's dark and dirty inside, but it will be perfect for what I'm planning to do planning to make her do, to be precise. The deepest and darkest part of human needs, their desire to be in control over someone stronger than them, how they want to domineer everyone and everything weaker than themselves. Control is what they want, what they need, along with the ability to hurt others, to make them feel the pain they feel.

They are barely more than animals; predators whose actions are driven by their survival instincts, and deepest needs they don't even recognize. Gwen doesn't like proximity, and her body betrayed her when I stepped too close, telling me she, indeed, wanted me there or even closer. It wasn't love, and it had nothing to do with emotions.

'I need you to do me a favor,' I begin, and her lips form a perfect 'O' in response. 'When you electrified me, Gwen...' I start again, but stop, trying to find the best word to describe it. 'I need you to do it again.'

'What?'

She seemed surprised, even shocked by my words, but I can't blame her. I was just as shocked when I first thought about it. But it makes sense. It all makes sense. One more time I tell her what I need, putting the scepter down on the floor next to me as a sign of honesty. I need her to do it without even more influence. I need her to want to do it whenever I ask her to.

'Just one more time,' I add. 'I know you want to leave as soon as you can.'

'You said you needed it,' she speaks up, her voice steady and analytic as it was back on the way here. 'Why?'

I tell her that I deserve it. I tell her it's the only thing that reminds me on my sins, on the things I sacrificed for ruling. The constant fear I feel deep inside, the fear of the revenge of the chitauri if I fail. She doesn't question me and I can't help but wonder if it's the effect of the scepter. But it doesn't matter, because this time it her who steps close to me, taking my hand without thinking about it for too long.

Her long fingers embrace my hand, fingertips pressed tightly to my skin. I look down at her but she keeps staring at my hand; her breathing sounds to be forced to stay steady, and I think she's trying hard not to hurt me. As if she could hurt a god.

'Ready?'

'Don't ask me that,' I reply quickly. 'Just do it,' I add when she glances up at me.

Do I really want it? Do I really want to be tortured by someone like her? Do I really deserve it?

Before I could change my mind, she electrifies me again, this time using high voltage that immediately makes me drop to my knees. I can't help but scream from the pain that shoots through me. I scream, but soon the pain transforms into pleasure.

This is exactly what I need.


	4. Need

**Chapter 4**

Curly, dark blond hair, suit pants and a plain white shirt with a vest: Loki had agreed to disguise himself and this was all he changed, making the mutant woman laugh at him. While Loki was sure they wouldn't recognize him, Gwen was sure this wasn't enough.

She tried to convince him but eventually gave up fighting. The god was stubborn, confident about his ability to blend in, therefore there was nothing to do.

'One rule,' she turned to him after they got off the train. 'Don't touch me.'

'So you don't want me to do this?' he asked with a devilish smile, his hand caressing her upper arm. Gwen closed her eyes and shivered, trying hard to control her breathing. 'I don't think you would do anything in public,' he whispered as he leaned close to her ear.

Loki was right, and he enjoyed controlling her by only placing his fingertips on her skin, feeling as her body tensed at once. She was begging him to stop, but at the same time she was yearning for his touch. He didn't leave her alone, kept playing his mischievous games to distract her, to enrage her. But even though she was angry, she didn't attack.

As long hours passed, he had seen how determined she was to finish the job she took. Gwen didn't lie when she said she was good. Efficiency was her best trait, the way she killed them without raising attention, without leaving a mess behind.

He wanted her. By the time they arrived back to the base, he already knew what was going on: in only a couple of hours this human had become his mistress. Without knowing, she controlled his thoughts; her abilities, her power protected him from guilt eating whatever remained of his soul.

'It wouldn't kill me, you know,' he noted out of nowhere.

Gwen was on her way to see if she could help Selvig, but she stopped and turned back with a questioning look when she heard his voice. 'What are you talking about?'

'The voltage you killed the human with.'

'I'm not sure you would survive,' she replied with a shrug, 'but this is going to remain a mystery.'

'Try it.'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because I didn't come here for that,' she pointed out.

Loki took a step closer to her, the end of the scepter raised to her chest. 'You came here to do whatever I tell you,' he explained in a dangerously low voice, his blue eyes fixed on her. 'The only thing you can do for the success of my plan is this. So will you do this for me on your own free will or do I have to make you?'

Her breathing was the only thing he could hear. Gwen was keeping her emotions in control, but he wanted to see the predator. The animal she was while working, hunting for its prey in the dark.

'What do you say, Gwen? Will you behave?' the god spoke up again after a guard had passed them.

'I won't do it again. If that's the only thing you want from me, I'm going to leave.'

Loki reacted right away, using the scepter to change her mind.

'You won't leave,' he told her as her eyes turned black then blue.

'I... don't want to...' she wanted to start her response but couldn't form the right words.

'You don't want to leave,' Loki repeated. 'You want to stay here and help me through this.'

'Yes.'

And she stayed. She stayed with him, torturing him whenever he asked her to do it, but not because she wanted to. Loki had to use the scepter over and over again, and with each time Loki got more and more lost in his own madness. One day he was close to the edge, he was so lost in the need that he didn't even use the scepter on her.

They had just arrived to Frankfurt, hours before the scheduled arrival of Barton and the others, and there he was, standing right in front of her in a hotel room.

'Do it,' he said, almost begging as she kept shaking her head. 'Gwen, please,' he pleaded, his hands cupping her face as she rested his forehead against hers. 'I need it. I deserve it.'

She slipped out of his grasp, taking a few steps back. Loki looked vulnerable as he stood there with that hurt look in his eyes, nut she still couldn't do it. 'Stop it! I won't hurt you, Loki, I would never do that.'

'You already did, what's different now?' he asked with a maniac smile.

'You made me do it,' she whispered. 'It was you and the scepter, not me.'

* * *

**A/N:** Hello. Thanks for the favs, alerts and reviews! Sorry, I know this chapter is really short, but at least most of the next one is done already. What do you think?

_Sweet Executioner_


	5. His mistress and her master

**Chapter 5** - _His mistress and her master_

Loki started laughing as he slid his hand behind her neck to hold her firmly in one place. 'Oh, you know very well it didn't affect you that much. You only did it because I asked you to and because you wanted to hurt me,' he said. Gwen took a deep breath and opened her mouth to protest but he quickly cut her off. 'Don't even try to deny that you loved it.'

Everything he said was true and she couldn't have denied it even if she wanted to. All her actions, all her reactions gave it away; she enjoyed hurting him, seeing a god in pain and begging her for mercy. These were the times when she was full of life and had the kind of confidence he loved about her. His cruel and perfect mistress, the one he never wanted to let go.

Still, he had to admit that definitely wasn't what she had signed up for so hearing her resisting was nothing new. 'My answer is no, end of story,' Gwen stated angrily, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

_So stubborn_, he thought as he looked down at her. 'This is your decision, Gwen, but I can make you again,' he reminded her quietly, leaning close enough to touch her nose with his. 'Or I can give you what you've been craving for,' he breathed as his lips brushed hers, 'so you will have to give me what I want in return.'

Gwen shook her head, struggling to get away from him. But it didn't matter what she did or said he knew it wasn't true. 'Don't do this to me, Loki,' she said. 'Please, I don't want it.'

Letting out a quiet chuckle he kissed her gently, feeling as her body relaxed in his arm. She slowly gave up fighting, letting him do whatever he wanted to do. Loki pulled his hand back from her neck, placing it on her shoulder. After pulling away, he suddenly shoved her against the nearest wall. 'Don't waste my time, Gwen,' he growled.

She looked up at him through her hair, breathing heavily. 'You shouldn't have done that, Loki,' she whispered maliciously, her fingers already tightly locked around his arms. 'You want to suffer? Fine, I'll make sure you'll beg for mercy.'

'Thank you.'

Just before he finished the sentence Gwen electrified him, high voltage running through his body. Crying out in pain, Loki sank on his knees, his eyes locked into hers as she sent another wave into his arms. The white shirt was burnt where she touched it, they could both smell it, but neither of them cared. This time she was truly cruel and Loki was in way bigger pain than ever before - but he loved every second of it.

As Gwen pulled her hands away, his eyes widened. He didn't want her to stop; he was sure he deserved more pain for what he was about to do. Soon she kneeled in front of him and slowly loosened his black tie, taking it off while looking into his eyes. Then she unbuttoned the shirt and helped it off Loki, leaving him half naked in the middle of the room. She put her hands in her lap as she prepared herself for the next stage.

'I'm going to increase the voltage, testing how far I can go before you give up,' she explained.

Loki reached for her hand. 'You look unsure,' he noted quietly.

'That must be because I am,' Gwen replied honestly as he intertwined his fingers with hers. 'You're not human, I have no idea how far I can go.'

He gulped, looking down at their hands. 'Tonight Barton will collect the last thing we need, and this is why we came to Stuttgart,' he said, rubbing her hand with his thumb. 'But there is something I have to do myself.'

Gwen seemed to be utterly confused. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, staying quiet for another couple of seconds before asking, 'So?'

'I have no other choice, Gwen.'

'You have no other choice but to do something you'd deserve to be punished for?'

He looked up at her with a sad smile playing on his lips. 'Precisely.'

'Then let's get this over with before I change my mind,' she sighed, letting go of Loki's hand. She placed her fingers on the back of his neck, holding the other one right above his heart. 'Ready?' He nodded, forcing himself to breathe steadily then Gwen quickly acted, not giving herself time to think.

It was more painful than anything they had done before. Loki barely made a sound, but it became harder as she increased the voltage, nearing the limit of his tolerance range. It was around the very last moment when he yelled in pain again, asking her to stop but she didn't listen. He started begging but it didn't work either.

'Gwen, stop it!' he tried again, desperately thinking about a way to stop her. When even begging failed, he pushed her hands away, launching at her without thinking. His action took her by surprise because she fell on her back with him on top.

They were both trying to catch their breath, their faces only inches apart. Gwen seemed terrified, afraid she had hurt him more than expected, but her eyes only widened when she felt his tongue slowly running up her neck then his lips brushing against her earlobe. She let out a satisfied moan as his hand slipped under her shirt, moving up her side and cupping her breast.

'You are mine,' he growled with a smile. 'And I am yours, remember that.'

Loki kissed her before she could say anything, hoping he could get rid of the tension and sensation the previous minutes had left behind. He wanted her; he wanted to rule her body as she ruled his soul now. She soon relaxed once again, giving in for the need and this time it was him who took control of the events.

Gwen let him take off her clothes, eagerly waiting for him to touch her over and over again. He couldn't help but smile wickedly down at her, his newfound mistress who was more than happy to accept him as her master. As Loki ran his hand up her inner thigh, he leaned close to her ear. 'I want you to stay out of whatever is going to happen tonight,' he whispered, but she was too lost in lust to reply. 'You will come with me, but you have to leave when I tell you.'

She didn't answer.

'Gwen, I'm serious,' he said, stopping to get her attention. 'Do you understand it?'

'Yes, I do,' she replied quietly. 'Please, don't stop.'

His lips curled up into a smile again as he leaned down and bit her lower lip. 'What are you doing to me?' he asked, mostly from himself before kissing her fiercely, satisfied to hear her moan.


End file.
